quedate a mi lado
by chappyfresa
Summary: cuenta la historia de ichigo kurosaki y de rukia que son dos estudiantes universitarios que se enamoran , pero no pueden estar juntos por que sus familias guardan un terrible secreto . este es mi primer fan fic espero que les guste
1. hola!

Quédate a mi lado (cap. 1)

Era una hermosa mañana cuando kurosaki ichigo se movía de un lado para el otro en su cama para poder levantarse

(En otro lado de la ciudad en casa de rukia)

-buenos días nee-sama – dice rukia a byakuya kuchiki

-buenos días rukia—dice byakuya kuchiki a su hermana

-muy buenos días Hissana-san – dijo rukia sentándose a desayunar

-buenos días rukia-chan—dijo ella con una sonrisa

(En casa de ichigo)

-buenos días yuzu – dice el oji miel dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermana menor

-buenos días onii-chan – dice una de las gemelas kurosaki

-buenos días karin – dijo a su otra hermana menor y dándole un beso a su hermana en la mejilla

-buenos días ichii-nee – dijo un poco sonrojada

- ¿y el viejo? – pregunto ichigo

- no está – dijeron karin y yuzu un poco tristes

- ¿Por qué tan tristes? – pregunta ichigo un poco preocupado

- es porque mañana te vas a ir a tu nuevo departamento – dijeron las dos muy triste

-pero no tienen por qué ponerse tristes – dijo ichigo alegre – aparte las vendré a visitar todos los domingo lo prometo

-enserio – dijeron las dos alegres

(En casa de rukia)

-como amaneciste hoy nee-sama – pregunta rukia un poco triste (algo que noto byakuya)

- bien y por qué tan triste no me digas que es por que mañana te mudas a tu nuevo apartamento- dijo byakuya preocupado por su pequeña hermana

- si es por eso – dijo rukia triste

- pero no estés triste por eso – dijo Hissana

- estoy triste porque ya no poder ver a nee-sama ni a ti Hissana-san – dijo la chico de ojos violetas

- pero no te preocupes que iremos a visitarte todos los sábado-dijo byakuya

-enserio hay que felicidad-dijo rukia sonrojada y alegre

(A la mañana siguiente en el departamento de ichigo)

-Qué bueno es estar en mi nueva casa –dijo ichigo muy contento- alfin ese viejo ya no me va molestar – se dijo a si mismo comenzando a desempacar sus cosas

(Pasadas 2 horas)

Uffff termine- dijo un chico todo somnoliento quedándose dormido

(En el departamento de rukia)

Ya alfin en mi nuevo depa. –dijo rukia desempacando sus cosas

(Pasadas dos horas)

Al fin termine-dijo rukia quedándose dormida

( apt. De ichigo)

Mmmmm que rica siesta – dijo el chico medio dormido – hey que bien ya tengo vecino (a)

(Apt de rukia)

Hay que rico sueño- dijo la chica levantándose de su cama y viendo por la ventana una luz encendida enfrente de su apartamento

Ya tengo vecino nuevo – dijo la chica


	2. nueva vida y mi nueva vida

Quédate a mi lado

(Chapter 2)

(Nueva vida y mi nueva compañera)

(A la mañana siguiente en la universidad)

-al fin ya comienza mi nueva vida – dice le chico excitado

- uyyy que tarde es mejor me voy ya si no quiero llegar tarde – dijo el chico apresurado

(En el depa de rukia)

-ya alfin hoy comienzo la U – mejor me voy-dijo la chica saliendo de su depa

(En la universidad)

Ichigo iba caminando y escuchando su canción favorita *King for a Day * sin preocuparse por lo que sucediera a su alrededor cuando de pronto sintió que choco con alguien

-perdón – dijo ichigo abriendo sus ojos y viendo a la chica más hermosa que sus ojos pudieran ver

- no importa –respondió la chica de ojos violetas

Ichigo se quedó viendo sus ojos por unos 5 minutos; esos ojos violetas que se apoderaban de él y esa boca rosadita

-que me miras? Hay algún problema conmigo? – pregunto la chica sacando de sus pensamientos a ichigo

-No ninguno- dijo ichigo

-entonces que es lo que tanto me miras?- volvió a preguntar la oji violeta

- es que eres muy hermosa-dijo el un poco sonrojado

-gracias – dijo la chica

Rukia e ichigo estaban atrapados por sus miradas que ni cuenta se dieron de que faltaban 5 minutos para empezar clases y rukia levanto la mirada vio el reloj y salió corriendo

-ya es tarde perdón-adiós- dijo la chica echándose a correr

- adiós dijo el chico despidiéndose con la mano y echándose a correr el también

(En el salón de clases)

-Uffff llegue a tiempo – dijo la chica toda cansada

Cuando sonó el timbre y el profesor llego a comenzó a pasar lista

-Abarai Renji – presente- respondio un chico con cabellera roja y unos tatuajes raros en su frente

-Ishida Uryu- presente-respondio un chico de pelo azul y lentes (parece nerd –pensaba rukia)

-Arisawa Tatsuki – presente - dijo la chica que estaba enfrente de rukia; parecía estar enojada

-Inoue Orihime – presente – presente dijo otra chica que estaba en frente de ella de pelo naranja y con grandes atributos

- Kuchiki Rukia – presente dijo la tímida chica (intimidada por sus compañeros de clase que murmuraban por su apellido kuchiki ya que era el del multimillonario byakuya kuchiki)

-Kurosaki Ichii….- aquí estoy dijo gritando y corriendo el chico

- a que se debe de que venga tan tarde joven kurosaki?-pregunto el profe un poco enojado por la escenita que hiso ichigo

- es que me perdí – dijo el chico apenado

- está bien pero que no se vuelva a repetir- dijo el profe- por favor tome asiento a la par de la señorita de pelo negro

- ok-dijo sentándose al apar de la chica

- hola – dijo ichigo ( mientras que ella solo lo saludo con la mano) pensando en que su cara se le hacía muy familiar y minutos después se acordó de que era la misma chica a la que había golpeado a unos cuantos minutos

-Ya se quién eres! – dijo el chico gritándolo a los 4 vientos llamando la atención de todos incluso la del profesor

- señor kurosaki desea compartir algo con la clase –dijo el profe enojado

- no profesor – perdón dijo volviéndose a sentar

- que es lo que te pasa?- dijo la chica enojada

- es que tú eres a la chica que hace poco golpee pero te fuiste y no me pude presentar soy kurosaki ichigo y tú?

- me llamo kuchiki rukia un gusto-dijo la rukia

-igual- dijo el

(Horas después al finalizar las clases)

-Kuchiki-san quieres acompañarme a almorzar conmigo?-dijo ichigo

- está bien sería un placer- dijo la chica sonriéndole


	3. malditos impulsos

Quédate a mi lado

Cap. 3 "tú fuiste el primero"

Bienvenidos a "Where's" que desean ordenar

-yo quiero una hamburguesa normal y una soda grande- dijo ichigo

- y la señorita – dijo la camarera

-yo quiero una ensalada cesar y una soda de dieta por favor- dijo rukia sonriente

- ok – dijo la chica

(Después de un rato)

-aquí está su comida disfrútenla por favor- dijo la chica entregándoles la comida

- gracias - dijo ichigo

(En la mesa)

-buen provecho kuchiki-san – dijo ichigo sonriéndole a rukia

-gracias, igualmente kurosaki –kun – dijo la chica comenzando a comer su ensalada cesar

(Después de varios minutos de silencio)

-Y cómo te va kuchiki-san?-pregunto el chico inesperadamente

- b bien y a ti – pregunto rukia

-pues bien gracias – dijo el chico

- de nada

(Después de comer)

-gracias por invitarme a comer kurosaki – kun – dijo la chica sonriente

- de nada, pero no me llames kurosaki – kun por favor dime ichigo – dijo el oji miel

- ok ichigo entonces en ese caso tu llámame rukia – dijo ella

- bueno creo que ya me voy gracias ichigo- dijo ella despidiéndose de el con la mano

-adiós rukia-dijo el

Cuando de pronto rukia sintió que la jalaron del brazo

NARRA ICHIGO

No se por qué lo hice pero de un momento a otro tenía sus labios en los míos tenían sabor a fresa me encantaron tanto que no quería soltarlos

NARRA RUKIA

Solo sentí que me jalaron del brazo cuando de pronto ya tenía sus labios en los míos tenían sabor a melocotón, la única reacción que tuve fue darle una cachetada e irme

NARRADOR (ósea yooooooo)

(En casa de rukia)

Por qué lo hizo – se preguntaba la chica tirándose en su cama con los ojos llorosos mirándose a su espejo de mano preguntándose

¿Seré tan bonita?- se cuestionaba la chica antes de quedarse dormida

(En casa de ichigo)

Por qué lo hice malditos impulsos, por lo hice soy un verdadero idiota – se dijo a sí mismo el chico quedándose dormido

(Dos horas después en casa de ichigo)

Mmmmmmmmmmmm que desorden ¬¬ mejor arreglo – dijo el chico comenzando a arreglar el escritorio

(En casa de rukia)

Se levantó rukia con los ojos un poco llorosos y adoloridos

Que calor, mejor me cambio – dijo la chica comenzando a cambiarse

NARRA ICHIGO

Estaba despertando de mi sueño (con rukia) y con los ojos llorosos medio abiertos cuando vi mi escritorio muy desordenado y comencé a ordenarlo cuando de pronto vi una silueta pequeña

NARRA RUKIA

Pero que calor- me dije a mi misma cuando abrí la ventana vi a ichigo observándome desde el otro lado

NARRADOR (Ósea yooooooo)

Eran como las 3:01 am cuando sonó las alarma de hollows y los dos chicos salieron en busca del hoolow al terminar su trabajo ichigo se fue a sentar en una banca que estaba por ahí al igual que rukia (estaban sentados en la misma pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta)

Achuuu- dijo destornunado la chica

Salud- dijo el cortésmente

Gracias – dijo ella volteando a ver cuándo grito

QUE HACES AQUII? QUE ME SIGUES O QUE? Y QUE HACES CON ESAS ROPAS? – dijo ella sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo enojada

-1 SOY UN shinigami al igual que tu

-2 POR QUE ME HABISARON QUE HABIA UN HOLLOW – dijo el chico

Es verdad – dijo ella

P pero rukia! – dijo el

Sí que pasa? – dijo confundida

Perdón – dijo el algo triste

Perdón? O.o – le dijo ella confundida al chico

Por el beso – dijo el más triste

No importa – dijo ella

Bueno creo que me tengo que ir deje a chappy en casa y no vaya a ser que me la haya destrozado

Chappy? O.o- dijo el confundido

Si es mi gigai – dijo ella

Aaaaaaa ok y por qué chappy – pregunto el

Hay mañana en clases te cuento- dijo ella despidiéndose de ichigo

Ok adiós – dijo tambien yéndose para su departamento

(En la universidad)

Buenos días ichigo – dijo ella

Oh! Buenos días rukia – dijo el sonriendo

Mejor entremos sino el profe nos regaña – dijo rukia entrando con ichigo al salón de clases

(Después de clases)

Hola kurosaki – kun – dijo una chica alta de pelo anaranjado y de grandes atributos

A a hola Inoue – dijo el

¿Quieres ir a comer con nosotros ahora? – dijo la chica

Perdón pero no puedo voy a ir a comer con kuchi…. Siendo detenido por rukia…. No te preocupes por mí

Y por qué no comes con nosotros kuchiki-san – dijo la chica

Pero no quiero molestar – dijo rukia

No, no es molestia anda vamos? – dijo ella

Está bien-dijo rukia

(En el restaurante)

Ya estaban sentados comiendo pizza cuando de pronto ichigo dijo

Juguemos verdad o reto?

Está bien- dijeron todos

Empecemos por kuchiki-san – dijo Inoue

Aaa y por qué por mí – pregunto la chica

A porque eres nueva – dijo Inoue

Aaa ok ¬¬ - dijo la chica

Ok kuchiki – san verdad o reto?- pregunto ella

Verdad-dijo ella con toda seguridad

¿Ya diste tu primer beso ¿ y si quien fue? – pregunto Inoue

Rukia al escuchar la pregunta no sabía que contestar

Etto perdón pero me tengo que ir – dijo rukia agarrando sus cosa y saliendo corriendo del restaurante

Perdón pero yo también me tengo que ir – dijo ichigo

(Afuera del restaurante)

Oye espera rukia- dijo ichigo jalándola del brazo

Que quieres – dijo ella con los ojos llorosos

¿Qué te pasa por qué lloras? – pregunto el

Por nada-dijo ella

Dime por favor – dijo el insistiendo

Dime –dijo el alzando la voz

**TU FUISTE –** dijo ella

**YO **fui quién? – pregunto el

**Tú fuiste el que me dio mi primer beso- **dijo ella soltándose y corriendo


	4. perdon

Quédate a mi lado

Cap. 5

Antes de comenzar me gustaría pedir disculpas por no haber subido el nuevo cap. es por mi cole y por otras cosas personales sin más preámbulo aquí está en cap.

Unas semanas después ichigo estaba en su casa acostado en su cama triste por lo que le había hecho a rukia él no lo podía creer cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de la casa de el

Hola-dijo el

Hola ichii-nii – dijo una chica alegre por escuchar a su hermano mayor por el otro lado- como estas?

Mal – dijo el

Por qué? – pregunto la chica

Por qué conocí a una chica llamada rukia entonces la semana pasada no sé por qué pero la bese y unos días después Orihime nos invitó a comer y fuimos y jugábamos verdad o reto y era el turno de ella y Orihime le pregunto si ya había dado su primer beso y si si quien se lo había dado y ella solo salió corriendo del restaurante y Salí detrás de ella y cuando la alcance me di cuenta de algo….

De que ichi-nii?-pregunto la niña

De….-en eso sonó el celular de ichigo – permíteme karin mi celular suena

Ok – dijo ella esperando

Hola- dijo el chico

Hola ichigo-dijo la chica asustada

Quien habla?-dijo el chico confundido

Soy yo rukia necesito que vengas a ayudarme – dijo la chica asustada

Pero que pasa- dijo el YA preocupado

Salí de mi trabajo y desde entonces un hombre me ha estado siguiendo – dijo ella casi llorando

Ok, donde estás?-pregunto el

Estoy en un supermercado a la vuelta de la casa de urahara- dijo ella

Ok ya voy para haya- dijo el

Ok apúrate- dijo ella

Ok, adiós-dijo el colgando el teléfono

Karin perdón per me tengo que ir – dijo e chico

Pero que pasa – dijo ella preocupada

Después te cuento – dijo el colgando el teléfono

(Unos minutos después)

Rukia, donde estas – pregunto el

Aquí – dijo ella abrazándolo

Vámonos- dijo el dándole su mano

Ok – dijo ella agarrándola

Cuando salieron el hombre se pasó enfrente de ichigo y lo comenzó a golpear e ichigo no se quedó atrás igual lo golpeo

Es mía déjala- dijo el hombre golpeando a ichigo

Ni loco te la daría- dijo el golpeando al hombre

Ha! Si claro – dijo el hombre golpeando a ichigo pero este lo esquivo y el golpe termino siendo para rukia que termino inconsciente

Cuando ichigo vio a rukia tirada en el suelo salió corriendo a recogerla y se la llevo

(En el apartamento de ichigo)

Ichigo puso a rukia en la cama de él y la miro por varios minutos

Se ve tan hermosa, es como una flor me dan ganas de besarla y hacerla mía – dijo el mientras a cercaba a besarla

Ichigo estaba a punto de besarla cuando vio que rukia estaba despertando y se separara

Mmmmm que me paso! – dijo exaltada ella

Te desmayaste por el golpe de ese hombre- dijo el

Pero dónde estoy?-pregunto ella

Cuando rukia se estaba levantando de la cama perdió el equilibrio y se cayó

Están en mi apartamento –dijo mirándola

AUNQUE ESTAS DESPEINADA Y PALIDA TE VER HERMOSA- dijo el acercándose para besarla

Gracias- dijo ella cerrando el espacio que había entre ellos dos

El beso se tornaba cada vez más salvaje rukia le comenzó a desabotonar la blusa a ichigo y el también a ella cuando ichigo vio a rukia en la cama de él y con la camisa desabotonada que solo se le veía el bra él se separó y le dijo rukia

¿Por qué ichigo?

Por qué no quiero hacerte más daño del que ya te hice – dijo el triste

Creo que me tengo que ir- dijo ella

NOOOOO!- dijo el – quédate conmigo esta noche por favor

Está bien-dijo ella

Rukia – dijo apenado

Sí que pasa?- dijo ella

Puedes dormir conmigo – dijo el

O.o Cómo?- dijo ella

Que si puedes dormir en la cama conmigo por favor – dijo el sonrojado

Pero….está bien pero solo esta ves – dijo ella acostándose en la cama del chico y este la abrazo

Aouch- dijo ella adolorida

Deja que me quede así por favor-dijo el quedándose dormido

Está bien – dijo ella dándole un beso y quedándose dormida


End file.
